1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photographing apparatus for photographing originals successively on a long footage of film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The photographing apparatus of this type has generally been designed to display the amount of unphotographed film, namely, the amount of remaining film, but with such apparatus, it has not been possible to know how many originals can be photographed on the remaining film. If the sizes of originals are constant, the amount of photographable originals can be empirically known to some extent from the amount of remaining film, but where the sizes of originals differ from one another, the amount of photographable originals cannot be known at all and therefore, whether or not the remaining originals can be photographed on a roll of film cannot be foreseen to a great inconvenience.
There is also known a photographing apparatus in which originals are successively recorded on a long footage of film and this film is temporarily accumulated in a storage chamber and then fed to a developing station.
In the photographing apparatus of this type, the film feeding speed of an exposure portion for photographing originals on the film and the film feeding speed of a developing portion for developing the photographed film differ from each other and therefore, a storage chamber is provided between these two portions so that the photographed film is temporarily accumulated in the storage chamber and then the film is continuously fed to the developing portion, thereby eliminating the inconvenience attributable to the difference between the film feeding speeds of the two portions. The size of this storage chamber is limited and when the storage chamber becomes full of film, the photographing operation of the exposure portion is inhibited and the film accumulated in the storage chamber is conveyed to the developing portion.
Where a number of originals are to be photographed, the operator cannot know the amount of film accumulated in the storage chamber and therefore cannot know how many originals can be further photographed until the storage chamber becomes full, and this has been very inconvenient. Generally, in the photographing apparatus of this type, when the storage chamber becomes full of film the film is cut at the trailing end of the final exposure section of the film and such cut strip film is continuously conveyed to the developing portion to thereby obtain a developed strip film and therefore, when the storage chamber becomes full in a case where a unit or group of originals having associated information is to be photographed, the remaining originals are photographed on separate films and to handle these films by means of a leader or the like, these films must be connected together and this means great cumbersomeness of handling after photography.